<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mile High by EgoDominusTuus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775757">A Mile High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus'>EgoDominusTuus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teeth and Tentacles (Symbrock) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, Eddie loves Venom, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Venom, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Venom loves Eddie, Xenophilia, m/m - Freeform, symbrock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie doesn't like flying -- either Venom is trying to distract him, or he's just being... Venom. Always hungry.</p><p>---</p><p>In which I may or may not think that Eddie has a public sex kink because I saw a comic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teeth and Tentacles (Symbrock) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Mile High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie Brock was stressed. It wasn't just the fact that he wasn't a big fan of flying, though that was part of the problem. It was the fact that Venom was in his head, and <em>he </em>wasn't a big fan of flight, either.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Why are we in the air? We could have run there faster.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Because, big guy. This is easier. I promise. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>But we are better on the ground, we could--</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> We'll land soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Not soon enough.</em> </b>
</p><p>Venom's voice was damn near petulant in how he <em>wanted</em>, and Eddie couldn't seem to placate him -- he'd been fuming about this whispered conversation since the flight had started -- it wasn't a long one, just a few hours, a few states over for an interview. Still, Venom was <em>pouting. </em> What was worse was the fact that Eddie was wedged in between two people. One was a pristine and snobbish looking woman who was idly reading a book beside him. The other, a larger man, blocked his ability to get out of his seat and into the aisle with his fat, sleeping body.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Hungry.</em> </b>
</p><p>Venom's voice again.</p><p>"I'll get some food soon." Eddie's voice was soft, attempting and failing at a cajoling tone.</p><p>"What was that, dear?" The woman beside him popped her head up from her book with a curious and slightly irritated look. Eddie smiled at her with a small, nervous laugh. </p><p>"Just... talking to my stomach."</p><p>
  <b> <em>I am not your stomach.</em> </b>
</p><p>"Well, the attendant just came by fifteen minutes ago. I'm sure she'll come back, eventually." The woman gave him one last, judgmental look and then went back to her book. </p><p>Eddie pointedly touched his stomach and spoke aloud, "I'll feed you<em> soon </em>."</p><p>There was a silent beat, and then Venom's voice again.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Not that kind of hungry.</em> </b>
</p><p>"Wha-oh!" The woman looked at him again, and Eddie quickly clamped his hands in his lap, felt a blush creep across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. "Sorry. Turbulence." </p><p>"There wasn't any--" But Eddie quickly turned his face away from her and closed his eyes tight. Venom was spilling small tendrils along the length of his body beneath his shirt, greedy and groping. They toyed with his nipples, slid down the front of his pants and tickled along his hips.</p><p>"Wait." He hissed the word softly. The woman was going to think he was crazy, but it didn't really matter. Eddie looked desperately to his right... tried to prod the man awake.</p><p>He just snored louder, and Venom's voice in his head was a wicked laugh as the tendrils continued onward. </p><p>"Wait... V..." Eddie slipped his gaze to the side; the woman was still reading her book, "There are people."</p><p>
  <b> <em>But you like that, don't you? </em> </b>
</p><p>Those tentacles didn't stop, and the woman beside him actually tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Are you <em> quite </em>all right?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Eddie shouted it a bit too loud. The man beside him startled but didn't wake. He groaned, swallowed hard, and put his head back against the seat. "Fine. Just... feeling..." Venom teased further down his pants, one small appendage wrapping around the base of his prick and slowly trailing upward. "Sick."</p><p><b> <em>Sick, hm?</em> </b> </p><p>He kept moving up, wrapped around Eddie’s entire length, and gave a teasing squeeze. </p><p>"Well, call the flight attendant if you need." The woman looked at him for another moment and then pointedly pulled on a pair of expensive headphones, as though to let him know that she didn't appreciate his <em>sickness. </em></p><p>At least she didn't hear the low moan pulled from his throat as Venom started to slowly spill those tendrils up and down his length in a pumping, teasing motion.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Hungry.</em> </b>
</p><p>Eddie knotted his fingers against the fabric of his pants, and his head fell forward for a moment. His breath was heavy in his chest, his face felt flushed. The symbiote was touching him everywhere, moving beneath his clothing with hungry black lines that reached like little fingers, intent on undoing him completely.</p><p>"V..."</p><p>
  <b> <em>No one will notice as long as you're quiet.</em> </b>
</p><p>Eddie's face was crimson, and he squirmed in his seat. Venom <em>knew </em>him, and it wasn't always a good thing... because now, when he would rather have been sleeping on the way home, he was being assaulted by a tentacle-wielding-alien who was starkly aware of the fact that he had a thing for exhibitionism and public sex. He bit his lower lip to stifle another moan and closed his eyes. </p><p>The fundamental problem was the fact that he wasn't a quiet person, he never had been. His nails dug into his jeans until he was afraid he was going to rip them, but Venom didn't stop, didn't pause. The symbiote was relentless. The tendrils that had snaked around his cock were now pulsing, like a mouth sucking hard and sharp. Worse still, they trickled along his spine, down to the curve of his ass, and slowly slipped inside of him.</p><p>"V--" He tried to stop himself from shrilling the word out, had to stuff his knuckle into his mouth; that was a mistake. Black coils spilled from there and slipped to coax at the back of his tongue, thrust hot down his throat. </p><p>In his head, Venom purred his pleasure. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Eddie. Don't you like this? </em> </b>
</p><p>But, of course, Eddie couldn't speak. He was busy swallowing down what very much felt like Venom's cock while trying to hold still and not alert the woman beside him to the fact that he was being filled and fucked while she read some trashy romance novel only a few inches away from him.</p><p>But Venom knew -- and Eddie knew.</p><p>He did like it.</p><p>
  <em>God, he did.</em>
</p><p>A cool sweat was forming on his forehead, and he couldn't stop his body from trembling. He wanted -- no, he <em>needed </em>to get out of his seat. He wasn't sure if it was to escape the public eye (because... where could he really escape on a damn plane?) or if it was because the teasing, the taunting, the sensation of Venom tickling all over his body made him crave the presence of the full beast, made him want to feel Venom's hands around his throat while they fucked hard and fast.</p><p><b> <em>Pervert. </em> </b> The symbiote's words were a tease, but there was a low, growling demand in his voice that <em>yes, Eddie needed to move. </em></p><p>There was a new sensation; wet and slippery. He was intimately familiar with the feeling of Venom's tongue, and when it trailed along his thigh, licked at his testicles for just a moment before sliding inside of him in a quick, thick burst of motion, Eddie couldn't stop it.</p><p>He jumped up out of his seat like he’d touched a live-wire. </p><p>The man beside him woke with a start, and that was all that Eddie needed. He ripped his finger from his mouth and Venom growled in his head from the sudden lack of that warmth. "Bathroom!" He half jumped over the startled body and ran for the back of the plane.</p><p>At least the bathroom would provide some privacy.</p><p>Of course... there was a line.</p><p>In his head, Venom laughed.</p><p>Eddie could feel his breath catching in his throat -- Venom’s tongue was working in and out of him now in a slow, languid, teasing pace that had him squirming, had his knees going weak. He had to lean against the wall for support, and the woman in front of him looked him up and down with concern.</p><p>"Are you all right?"</p><p>"Not feeling well." He murmured the words out and ran his fingers through his hair in a quick, raking motion. In response, Venom's tongue spiked hard inside of him, throbbed, pulsed, licked him until he moaned again.</p><p>The woman's eyes were wide, but she stepped back as the bathroom door opened.</p><p>"You go ahead..." </p><p>There was only the slightest bit of suspicion on her face.</p><p>Eddie barreled past her, slammed the door shut, and immediately felt it as Venom poured from his back to form behind him.</p><p>That tongue, that <em>absolutely wicked </em>tongue, wrapped instantly around his throat, slipped up, tickled against his ear. It gave a tight squeeze for a brief second that left Eddie whimpering.</p><p>"What do you want, Eddie?"</p><p>But his fingers were already scrambling, unfastening his pants.</p><p>"Fuck me." He gasped the words out -- he could see their reflection in the mirror; Venom, his black tendrils wrapping around his lean frame like ropes and shackles, binding him tight and spilling from the collar of his shirt, his sleeves, his pants. He stood so tall, his teeth were so sharp -- that tongue so nefarious as it licked along his jawline again. "Hard."</p><p>"Hard?" Venom's voice was full of feral joy, and he yanked Eddie's pants down, sliding his boxers to the bottom curve of his ass and shifting his body forward without warning. Eddie let out a low shout that was instantly muffled by Venom thrusting his tongue into his mouth in a gag, a kiss, a possessive gesture that left him groaning against the sensation. At the same time, he bucked forward and spilled his cock into Eddie's worked over body; he was already <em>so </em>ready for that thickness. </p><p>His eyes rolled -- his hands shot forward to the mirror and the symbiote instantly poured forward tendrils to match, to keep them plastered there like chains to a wall.</p><p>He took Eddie at his word; he bucked hard and fast, until the only thing that stopped the bathroom from filling with screams was Venom's gag in his mouth. Each motion sent him rocking forward, hitting against the sink, sent his eyes wide and rolling. His face was flushed -- his body was burning. Venom was <em>everything, and everywhere</em>, wrapped around him and milking his prick like a hungry, wanton mouth. The symbiote was binding him tight -- wrapped around his throat and squeezing, buried in his mouth, his ass, slipping and sliding and consuming him.</p><p>
  <em> There was nothing that Eddie wanted more than for Venom to consume him. </em>
</p><p>He screamed again; the teasing had been too much. Orgasm swept over him in a starburst of pleasure that left him weak in the knees. It was only Venom holding him that kept him upright. The tongue left his mouth and Eddie was suddenly spun around, brought to his knees -- that thickness that had been thrusting inside of him poured past his lips and he looked up at the black creature that stood so tall and strong above him -- held him so tight… forced him down on an impossibly thick prick...</p><p>And then spilled hot, scorching cum to the back of his tongue, down his throat. </p><p>Eddie went limp. Swallowed hard. Fast. Reflexively, until his stomach was full and the spill was dribbling from the corners of his mouth. </p><p>Venom was shuddering above him, growling, groaning, and speaking the same words over and over again.</p><p>
  <em> My Eddie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mine. </em>
</p><p>And he was.</p><p>There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Uh... sir?"</p><p>The flight attendant. The symbiote's prick pulled back, and Eddie had to cough to clear his throat before he could answer.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Are you alright in there?"</p><p>Eddie looked up at Venom, who pulled him to his feet, carefully yanking up his pants and fastening them back for him. His tongue was a hungry heat that was licking over Eddie's body; his face where the seed had dribbled, his torso, where his own flood of pleasure had spattered. Venom cleaned him like a cat, possessive, caring, tender.</p><p>"I'm... fine." Eddie finally managed to groan out the words as Venom stepped close, wrapped arms around him, and held him tight for just a second in a tender embrace. </p><p>"<em>My Eddie." </em>He murmured the words again and then flooded back inside of his body, so that only a small tendril remained, wrapped around Eddie's chest and thrumming over his heart.</p><p>It took him a second to be sure he had use of his legs. Took him another second to catch his breath, and then he slid the door open.</p><p>The flight attendant was staring.</p><p>So was half of the plane.</p><p>And no one seemed to believe it when Eddie walked out of the bathroom alone. </p><p>Of course, the snaking tendril that planted a careful kiss at the hollow of throat told him he wasn't -- and he never would be again. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>